Necesidad de Amor y Posesión
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Para Alois Trancy, existen solo dos cosas que los seres humanos necesitan para sobrevivir.


Hn...curiosamente, el primer fandom que escribo de Kuroshitsuji es de estos dos. En si Kuroshitsuji II no me complació, pero el diseño de Alois si. Pudo haber sido mejor empleado, lástima que no fue así

**Disclaimer**: Como de costumbre, me veo con la penosa obligación de aceptar que tanto Kuroshitsuji como sus personajes no me pertenecen, tan solo la idea plasmada en el relato.

**Título:** Necesidad de Amor y Posesión  
**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji II  
**Claim:** Claude/Alois  
**Extensión:** 525 palabras  
**Advertencia:** Ninguna

* * *

-¿Sabes, Claude?-murmuró aquel jovenzuelo tendido sobre las sábanas, con las esmeraldas perdidas en algún punto del techo y su figura pálida y tersa reposando en completa desnudez, bajo la mirada analítica e indiferente de su mayordomo-existen solo dos cosas que el ser humano realmente necesita para poder sobrevivir.

Alois calló para girar la cabeza entorno a su interlocutor, encantado por aquella figura perfecta y esos ojos dorados e inexpresivos. Había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que fue dueño de sí mismo tras la penetración de aquel intruso en su vida.

-¿Tienes idea de cuáles son, Claude?

Un escalofrío recorrió al joven Trancy desde la altura de su nuca hasta las puntas más remotas de la cabellera dorada y los dedos de los pies, ejerciendo especial incapié en la parte baja de su cuerpo, ala altura de la ingle, sobre su hombría tan desarrollada como podría tenerla un niño de su edad.

-...-El mayordomo dudó un poco, sopesando las ideas y reflexionando su respuesta. Su amo no podía más que observarlo con notoria curiosidad, manteniéndose en la espectativa, como si realmente deseara que lo supiera, que lo entendiera, y que se lo demostrara-¿Agua y alimento?

A pesar de negarlo, Claude, disfrutó cuando las facciones de su señor cambiaron de unas anhelantes y curiosas a una ceja ceja alzada y el ceño fruncido. No había dado con la respuesta, al menos no con la que 'Trancy' tenía en mente, y el adolescente no pudo más que hacérselo saber a base de un bufido de desagrado y resignación, sentándose al borde del colchón, con una pierna estirada hasta tocar el suelo y la otra aferrada por uno de sus brazos.

-Incorrecto-fue toda la respuesta, ordenándole al mayor el arrimarse más, misma que acató la araña mientras se retiraba el guante que escondía el sello de su pacto con los dientes, como si fuera otra orden, o una necesidad propia.

Cuando se detuvo, se inclinó sobre Trancy sin que el otro se inmutara en apariencia, rosándole los labios carnosos y rojos con especial lentitud, mofándose mentalmente del como la piel se enrojecía a pesar de que la expresión de su víctima no cambiaba.

-Entonces, ¿Cuáles son esas necesidades básicas de las que habla, mi señor?-Con voz firme, interrogó, a pesar de rosarle las orejas al contratista en modo de susurro, plagado de frías palabras que le sacudían el maltrecho y remendado corazón por un gozo personal.

-Descúbrelo por tí mismo-retó, sonriendo de esa manera tan lasciva suya, decorada de dobles sentidos, antes de alargar la mano de dedos delgados y enroscarla en la cabellera bien peinada de su demonio, lamiémdole la boca, tentándolo, siendo correspondido con actos igual de impuros; después de todo, era su voluntad, y cumplir sus caprichos era trabajo de Claude.

Para Alois Trancy, solo existían dos cosas que los seres humanos necesitaban para vivir y era la necesidad de amar y ser amado; y de pertenecerle a alguien, y que el le perteneciera.

Para Alois Trancy, Claude era aquello que él necesitaba para seguir viviendo, aunque todo fuera una simple telaraña de mentiras e ilusiones que él mismo había confeccionado.

* * *

No puedo ignorar mi gusto por Alois...o al menos por el diseño de personaje que no fue explotado. Es fácil para mucha gente real relacionarse con él; después de todo, el es un personaje más humano, en el sentido del comportamiento y demás. En fin, de eso se encargan las fans, no?

Dudas, comentarios, reclamos o felicitaciones, un review, si? :3


End file.
